Vampire Twins: tale of the KTK
by kerrisha
Summary: Read the diary of a vampire named Kerrie as her and her friends, try to find what is the meaning of being a vampire. -I suck at summary but please read-
1. Welcome to My diary

**Vampire twins****: Diary of a Vampire**

**The tale of The KTK**

**June 5 2007**

If you are reading this and your name is William Blairwood, I'm so going to bury you in a coffin, for this means you have gotten into my room and are reading my things, like a nasty brother dose. But to others I say welcome and hi. My name is Carrie Alice Blairwood and if you have found this diary and are reading it I must tell you, what lay inside these pages you may not believe to be true but they are. For me and my twin brother William are natural born vampires and so is our father John Blairwood. My mother is a different story for my mother Helena was born human and was turn by my father a hundred years ago, give or take a couple of years. Being a vampire is nothing like what Dracula and other people have told you about my kind well some of it is true. Sunlight killing us is so false for I go to school just like every other 16 year old girl dose and yes I grow, we do have super strength but that's at night and the blood well that's true for I have it for breakfast, lunch and tea just kidding we do need blood, but we can still eat human food. Oh I was so close to forgetting to tell you it was my birthday yesterday, so I've only just turn sweet sixteen and this was a present from my Mum and Dad. My friends also gave me presents Kaitlyn Daniels gave me a silver cross and yes silver and crosses do not harm us in any way. While my other friend Tara Wayland gave me a book Called Avalon high and yes they are also vampires. Tara is like me a born vampire, while Kaitlyn will stay 18 forever and we are the KTK.

Carrie Alice Blairwood (Oh and one last think before I go Hunter Davis is mine so HANDS OFF!!!)


	2. Chapter 1: diary entry 2

Chapter One: Diary Entry 2

**The Now**

_Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better _

_-Family Portrait by Pink _

Dear diary I know my last entry was years ago but hopefully now I will keep it up, as you where in Wills room. I better update you on what has happen so far. Well mom and dad have been broken up since me and Will were in year 1. Mom has always, well lived with dad and well have had 2 of them stay at the house but this new boyfriend doesn't like dad and so… Mum left me and my dad to be with Paul her new boyfriend she even took Will and to make matters worse she didn't even let me say goodbye and it was Easter. Coming back to school was the worst thing for all they asked is 'how were your holidays?' and 'where is Will' and I didn't want anyone to know what was going on, bar my close friends. I just wanted my life to be a fairytale, you know the one where you meet your fairytale prince at high school and have all of your dreams come true but I couldn't see that happening anytime soon. Am I just like the vampire movies meant to live my life alone?

But this was now the end of year 11, well was as I'm now at home oh well. It's now spring break, and tonight the KTK are going to club Halloween to live it up and forget everything at less for one night. As I looked at myself in the mirror; my reddish blonde hair, has a bit of a curly wave to it. My eyes where slightly more gray the blue this evening, but all in all I looked ok. I had my MCR black parade shirt on with a black demin mini-skirt on. But what to finish it with.

-kerrie


	3. Chapter 2:Random's Pov

**Vampire twins****: Diary of a Vampire **

**The tale of The KTK**

**_Random's POV_**

As Kerrie sat on her bed which is in the shape of a coffin she wasn't thinking what she had said she was, she wasn't thinking on what kind of make-up to wear, no she was thinking about what was the reason that her family leave her.

A soft knock came on her bedroom door breaking her off her tread of thoughts "Come in" she yelled at the door.

"Umm Kerrie your friends are here, do you just want me to bring them up" asked Mary one of her Fathers workers, as she walked into my bedroom. Mary may have been there only on her father's orders but she was thankful that at less she wasn't alone.

'Yes please Mary" she said and smiled one of her fake smiles which no one had seen though.

Mary left the room in one swift movement. No one seemed to see that the girl was broken close to falling to pieces. She kept telling herself vampires never fall they stand tall.

"Kerbear" yelled Kaitlyn in her hypo tone. Kaitlyn was her hypo friend someone who could always bring a smile to anyone's face. Kaitlyn was on a mission of sorts to find the person who turned her. It was thanks to Kerrie's father that the changeling was taught how to become a vampire and it was all thanks to a MCR concert as Kerrie and Will stood waiting for their father to pick them up they found Kaitlyn changing. Kaitlyn's parents had got her tickets to go, and now had to let her parents go. Kerrie only now knows what pain that would of cause her.

Now Tara was another different story was a as Kerrie had told you a natural born vampire, one from birth like miss Kerrie herself, now Tara was the one that you could tell anything to you could almost call her the secret keep, but mostly she was a person anyone could turn to in time of need unless you where being chase by zombies as she would most likely push you and let you die before her lol just joking anyway by my accounts there are no zombies reported but if u see any please tell me.

As Kaitlyn and Tara walk in to Kerrie's room they can tell she had trouble pick an outfit to wear as there are all cloths on the fall.

"Are you sure it's ok if we stay over Kerbear?" asked Tara in a motherly tone.

"Yeah he says the house is ours for the weekend as he's away on business again" Kerrie said almost in a hurt tone but trying harder to keep it way.

"Are you ok with him always away?" asked Kaitlyn hitting the nail on the head.

"Not really but thanks to mom using up most of the money he must try and get it back. So he's working hard to give me a good life" Kerrie said and once again the poker face was back up and running.

Kaitlyn knew there was more but left it maybe not to night but another's night topic she thought.

"So are you ready to rock the night away" said Tara trying to lighten the mood. As long as she knew Kerrie she knew that Kerrie on her own time would come out and tell her if she really need to.

"So who's singing to night at the club?" asked Kerrie trying to find out why they were so keen on going to a club which got so bored on them when they hit 17 well when Kerrie and Tara hit 17, oh well I think you get it any way, Kaitlyn's 18 until some one stakes her (please don't tell hunters to stake her).

"Oh no one imported" said Tara and looked away not to let the secret out.

Oh yes the bands playing tonight where imported as one was her favourite band's of all time and the other was a band her crush was in yes the Hunter Davis guy.

As they walked into the club at around about 6:30. The scene really wasn't in the vibe of club Halloween, as both bands were running late. Joe was off he's nuttier trying to call the bands and find where they where Wailing Bansheez where having car problems but the other band he couldn't get a hold of, but just as he was about to call the band again he's red head niece came to the bar "Hey uncle Joe" she said. "Ahhh Kerrie you wouldn't mine filling in until the bands come would you?" he asked in a pleading voice he knew this always worked as Kerrie was he's only niece and he was her only uncle so he had to be the best.

"Hey Tar, Kad's think you up for a little KTK time?" Kerrie asked. They where, what u could call a band who would play after everyone was gone, they where good I would know. But please don't ask who I am for I will not tell.

"Yeah I'm up to it" said both Tara and Kad's at the same time which made them giggle.

Joe had made them get up on the stage. "Hey everybody we may not be the band that's meant to be here right now but we will fill in until they get here" said Kerrie getting the crowd's attention. They started the night off with an all time favourite of theirs off guitar hero '_Paramore's Misery Business'_. Kerrie seemed more alive up there she didn't have to hide who she was as there were no humans in the crowd's bar those who were letting the vampires drink from them the feeders. Kerrie's eyes changed to a neon blue as she jumped around on the stage giving of a vibe that made mostly everyone in the club dance. But right near the end of just that song the band came. '_My Chemical Romance'_ ok you see them real life but has anyone thought they were vampires, well my hands up anyway. As they walked in and say that a girls group had their stage they were shocked. Gerard and seen the girl on the drums before at a concert they had and as for the singer/ basses they knew as the counts daughter and the one playing on the guitar was new they didn't know who she was.

As the song finished everyone clapped the KTK "Ok hopefully the band is here? So we are off to party with ya" said Tara in to her mic and was about to leave the stage as you guessed it MCR came on. "Wow you guys are great thanks for filling for us" said Gerard Way and pulled a smile.

Kaitlyn looked as if she would faint no one told them MCR was coming here tonight only the Wailing Bansheez.

"It was nothing" said Tara who seemed to be the only one without their mouth open as a fly trap.

Kerrie was looking at frank and Kaitlyn well she had a think for men with microphones so it was Gerard. The audience well you can guess they were laughing at this. Tara had to push Kerrie and Kad's off the stage. At less it wasn't like last time trust me on that one she even has it on camera mmmm maybe I should try to put it on the net. Na I would get found out by that oh well I'll try to hook u up with something maybe pictures that's the best way as they are on my website hehe now I'm the evil one.

_**Well that's a rap as they say this chapter goes out to everyone who trick or treated or lest say did something halloweenish on Halloween lol. Oh all ideas are my own and most of the chacters bar my chemical romance are mine. Oh and for the best and first person to comment Luna345 this chapter goes to you. Oh and check out Darkness by her as it's a must read. **_


End file.
